Compensation
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Axel is given a sexy young slave boy as compensation for his suffering in the war. Join them as they discover each other and have very sexy fun time together. You know you want to. Extreme lemon, Akuroku, Yaoi, Slash, AU, M. This takes place in a fictional country. Most (if not all) chapters will be very sour lemons. You're welcome. Maybe some RiSo later on.


**_WARNING: _Extreme sexual content. Not for the faint of heart. Please refrain from spewing idiotic nonsense. Be civil. Thanks.**

**Compensation**

Axel sighed deeply to himself and slung his coat onto the chair beside himself. Closing the door, he whistled to himself, wowed by the luxurious room.

He'd been given a large house in an isolated hilly region of the country, very far away from the war. Clouds rolled lazily on through the sky and the soft chirping of birds and a bubbling creek were the only things you could hear. Strangely enough, Axel couldn't shake the feeling that the peace would be disrupted by screams of agony and deafening explosions in mere seconds. Thankfully, the sounds hadn't come. Yet.  
He rubbed his still sore shoulder. He'd just been discharged from the hospital. He thanked whatever god might be up there, because the redhead just about went crazy from being constantly monitored. And that damned psychiatrist. Always asking him questions. He was on so many pills, Axel figured he should enjoy the numbing effects it gave him. He felt great, for the first time in forever.

He seated himself on the bed and opened the bedside drawers, finding many pairs of silk pajama pants inside. In the next drawer were shirts of the same material. He gave a lopsided smile. They really did think of everything. He undressed, letting his eyes linger on his scarred chest and stomach before ridding his mind of their origins.

That was in the past.

He didn't bother with a shirt and simply slipped into a pair of dark pajama pants. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to get into bed only to find that it would be difficult to do so.

Because there was a boy in the middle of his bed.

Naked.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled. "And why are you in my house?"

The blonde boy seemed surprised that Axel had spoken to him, previously assuming that the man chose not to acknowledge him. His blue eyes were downcast and he twiddled with his fingers which were folded in his lap. "My name is Roxas, sir. I'm here to serve you, sir."

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... Oh!" He blushed almost as red as his hair, realizing that they'd given him more, much more, than he'd anticipated. "Um... Here." He pulled a shirt out of the beside drawer and slung it around the boy's shoulders. "No, I don't... um..."

Roxas cocked his head to the side, keeping his gaze down. "But sir, forgive me for questioning you, but I am a lowly sex slave. You are able to do with me as you please."

Axel rubbed his face with both palms.

"How old are you?"

"I am fifteen years old, sir." Axel hissed and held a palm to his ear. His medication was wearing off. "I was informed that you are to take your medication before bed. Would you like me to fetch it for you?

Axel shook his head vigorously and stumbled over to his coat. He pulled a few bottles of pills from the pocket and downed the required amount without water. He set them on a small table across the room and sat back down beside the boy, trying to gather his senses.

"You said you're fifteen?" The boy nodded. Axel coughed. "You can look at me, you know. I'm not that scary, am I?"

Roxas' eyes widened a fraction. "No sir." He looked in Axel's eyes, startled by their color and the tattoos beneath them. "I have been taught not to make eye contact with my superiors. It's disrespectful, is it not?"

Axel raised his brows. "I... don't think it is." He saw the boys' lips curve upward slightly, obviously having thought that he would be given to a cruel man. "You can call me Axel." The blonde nodded, blushing slightly. "Don't be afraid to speak to me. Alright?"

"Yes sir." Roxas coughed slightly, correcting himself, "Axel." They both sat silent for a few moments before Roxas' curiosity got the best of him. "How... How old are you, Axel?"

"I'm eighteen." The blonde looked dumbfounded. Axel hummed and nodded, "I was drafted when I was sixteen."

"W... What happened?" Roxas asked, knowing that soldiers weren't discharged that young. If they were, they certainly wouldn't be on two feet.

Axel's eyes went distant for a moment and his mouth curved into a bitter frown of sad memories. "That's a story for another time." He sighed and stood. "I'll sleep in the guestroom. You must be tired."

Roxas grabbed his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Will you sleep beside me?" The blonde asked. "I've... I've never slept alone before. A-At least not since I can remember."

That statement both made Axel extremely sick and abundantly sad. "Um..." Roxas was still giving him the eyes. "Yeah, alright."

Roxas smiled and buttoned the over-sized nightshirt around himself haphazardly, severely misaligning the buttons. He didn't seem to care or notice, because he promptly laid down on one side of the bed and pulled the covers over himself.

Axel followed suite, loving the feeling of the soft fabric against his sore skin. His vision was fading around the edges just as Roxas pressed his back against Axel's chest, laying his head down on the man's bicep. Axel absently marveled at the smoothness of Roxas' legs as they intertwined with his own, rough from years of bruising, scarring and constant chafing from rough uniforms and bedding.

* * *

When Axel awoke the next morning, it was to the soothing scent of fresh pancakes and bacon. Roxas stood beside his side of the bed, bathed in golden sunlight and holding a tray of breakfast foods. Even a small glass jar was set to the upper right hand corner, containing an immaculate daffodil. "I made you breakfast." He stated simply.

"Oh, thanks." Axel chuckled and sat up, noting Roxas' lingering gaze on his flexing muscles. The blonde set the tray in his lap before immediately climbing onto the bed behind the redhead. His small hands began kneading at the man's shoulders, working out bumps and knots.

Axel gave an involuntary groan of appreciation. He could get used to this.

Long after he'd finished his meal, Roxas was still working on his back. Axel laid on his stomach with his face buried in the sheets, feeling completely at ease as Roxas straddled his lower back and pressed his palms against the tense spot beneath Axel's right shoulder blade.

At least, he was at ease until something poked his lower back each time Roxas leaned forward to massage him, which was quite often...

"That's enough." Axel said uncomfortably, turning around and making Roxas roll off of him.

"Axel?" Roxas said softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

Axel didn't know what to say. Did he find Roxas attractive? Had he found anyone attractive since being discharged? Had he found anyone attractive even before? "Yes." He said more out of a feeling of obligation than anything.

Roxas pursed his lips. "Are you going to send me back?"

Axel hadn't though of it. He sat on the edge of his bed. "Where did you come from?"

"The Training Facility for Boys."

Axel arched a brow. "Training Facility?" Roxas nodded. "Training?"

"I was trained in the ways of pleasing men." Roxas explained and draped his arms around Axel's shoulders from behind. The redhead felt guilty when a surge of excitement surged through his bottom half. "I'll tell you a secret." Roxas sung playfully. He kissed the back of Axel neck and rubbed a small hand over his chest, raking his nails gently over the man's flesh. "When I turned thirteen, they put a bobble in me." He giggled at Axel's look of utter confusion and whispered softly in his ear, "In my bottom, right in front of my prostate. That's where they put it. Whenever I put something inside me..." He moaned gently and ground his hips against Axel's back. "It makes it so easy to stimulate... I cum so fast..."

The thought of Roxas putting a toy in his hypersensitive bottom made all eight and a half inches of Axel stand to attention. He gulped, suddenly finding that it was too hot in this room.

"Axel, can you make sure my bobble still works?" Roxas asked innocently as his crawled in front of the man, laying down before him and spreading his legs. "I've been abstinent for you."

Axel's mouth was dry. "Are... are you sure?" He asked doubtfully, his eyes lingering on the boy's very stiff member.

"I'm sure. I want you to cum inside me, Axel." Roxas said unabashedly. "I need you to put it inside me." The blonde smirked and raised his legs, parting his cheeks. "Here." The redhead swallowed the lump in his throat at the sight of Roxas' red pucker twitching with anticipation, more than ready to take a big cock. "Axel." Roxas whimpered impatiently. "Please, I want your cock in my ass."

Axel coughed awkwardly and towered over Roxas, a large tent in his pants. It made Roxas shiver with excitement. "If we're going to do this," He said, "We're going to do it right." He bent over and unbuttoned the boy's shirt, revealing a creamy expanse of supple, unblemished skin. Two rosy nipples rose and fell with each heave of the blonde's chest, just begging to be pinched and sucked on. And so Axel obliged, pressing his lips against Roxas' right nipple, taking the left one between his fingers and twisting it none too gently.

"Ah!" Roxas yelped at the unexpected rough treatment.

Axel took the swollen nub between his teeth and bit down teasingly, alternating between light and hard pressure. He rose his head, keeping the bud between his teeth and stretching the sensitive skin without remorse as Roxas whimpered soft cries of discomfort. He kneaded the other nipple with his thumb, enjoying the way they stayed inevitably hard. He smirked up at Roxas and pinched them both between his fingers. "You like having them touched just like a girl." The boy blushed but said nothing. "They're almost like tits." He chuckled and teasingly pushed the flesh beneath Roxas' nipples upward slightly, making the impression of breasts.

Roxas' face and shoulders were scarlet. "D-don't do that..."

Axel put a finger to Roxas' lips. "When we do this, you call me 'sir'. Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir. I understand." Roxas could practically feel pre-cum dripping over his balls and between his cheeks.

Axel toyed with the boy's nipples for a few more minutes, taking his time as he nursed on them, turning them a deep red and making them deliciously swollen. He kissed down the boy's stomach, massaging his thighs as he did so. Axel hummed to himself in thought before standing. "Don't move." He wagged a finger in Roxas' direction in warning. The blonde saw him open a large wardrobe across the room, skimming through one of the many ties that hung from pegs on the interior of one of the doors. He settled on a bright red one.  
He walked back over to Roxas and firmly grabbed the boy's wrists, dragging him to the head of the bed. Roxas giggled as the soft material of the tie bound his wrists to the headboard.

"Is something funny?" Axel asked with a crooked brow.

Roxas' smile faded. "No, sir."

"Someone in your position shouldn't be smiling." Axel smirked, running his fingertips along the boy's side, noting to himself that he should put a little meat on Roxas' bones.

Or in his bottom. Axel liked both ideas.

This served only to make Roxas giggle harder as the man's feather-like digits tickled his sides. One particularly hard laugh turned very quickly into a moan when Axel suddenly wrapped his lips around the blonde's penis. It wasn't hard to take it all in, seeing as the stiff member could only be about four inches at most. He smirked around Roxas as he bobbed his head rapidly, loving when the blonde's hips thrusted to meet his mouth.

What Roxas lacked in length, he made up for in width. Axel sucked on the plump member loudly, stopping only when the sweet taste of pre-cum became too abundant. He couldn't have Roxas cum just yet. He wanted to test out the bobble theory.

Axel kissed Roxas, who moaned loudly through the kiss at the prospect of tasting himself.

The redhead reached between their bodies, worming his finger between the blonde's plump cheeks. He felt the boy's slick pucker spasm beneath his touch, as if trying to swallow him. "Roxas," Axel said in a low voice, "You have a needy hole."_  
_

"It's needy for you, sir."

Axel groaned. His dick was about to burst, he was sure of it. He needed to shove it into the blonde's cock-hungry bottom, _had_ to do it. "Roxas, listen to me closely." Emerald met with sapphire. "You're not to touch yourself at all unless I give you my express permission to do so. Am I clear?"

The blonde panted heavily. "Crystal, sir."

"Good." The man's finger massaged Roxas' entrance teasingly, barely dipping past the tiny ring of muscle before pulling back cruelly. Finally, his index finger slid inside without a problem. He crooked his finger upward, feeling a firm bump.

Roxas mewled. "Oooh!"

Axel smiled pridefully. It was time. He pulled his cock out of his pants, pumping it a few times for Roxas, whose eyes ogled it hungrily. The redhead imagined Roxas' red lips wrapped around his cock, making the boy gag when he decided to thrust into the wet orifice. He almost blew his load onto the boy's stomach at the thought.

That, he would have to save for another time.

Axel pulled Roxas forward, the boy's lower back resting against his muscled thighs. He slid his cock between the blonde's slick cheeks for a while, enjoying how the soft skin encased his member in a wonderfully warm wetness that he wouldn't mind cumming in.

But no, Roxas wanted him to cum inside.

Roxas loved feeling helpless beneath Axel, his hands bound, totally exposed and about to be thoroughly _fucked_.

Axel started by only putting the head in, which proved to be stimulation enough as Roxas arched his back and cried out. "More!" The redhead obliged, slowly inching his cock into Roxas' tight bottom. Once he was all in, he pulled out until the tip only lightly prodded the swollen pucker before slamming back in, aiming his thrust slightly upward to make sure he hit the bobble.

Roxas' vision went dark around the edges as an intense wave of pleasure racked his genitals. Sticky cum splattered over his chest, a bit landing on his chin. He couldn't even cry out, the only sound that could be made was a sharp hitch of his breath.

"Fuck, yes." Axel groaned and licked Roxas' nipples and chin clean of cum. "We're doing it again."

Roxas almost opened his mouth to protest, to claim that he needed a few minutes to recover. Axel didn't wait long enough, however, and thrust in again at the same angle. After three snaps of his hips Roxas' member was spewing cum once more. "Fuck, baby, I love watching you cum!" Roxas felt his face and heart heat up at being called such an affectionate name.  
Axel wrapped his hands around the blonde's thighs and spread them apart as far as they would go, exposing every inch of Roxas to himself. He wanted to see it all, be able to know every inch of skin by heart. He shoved his cock into the boy a few more times, feeling utterly dominant as he pounded the blonde's ass with his larger member. "Mm, cum for me again, baby!" He demanded, which Roxas did again without complaint.

Axel wanted more. Wanted more of Roxas' sweet cries, more of his hot ass' orgasmic tightening around his dick, more of Roxas' cum.

He wrapped a thumb and two fingers around Roxas' penis and fucked his ass vigorously. Roxas must have been getting tired because it took almost twenty thrusts before a few ropes of warm cum shot from the tip of his tired member.

Axel desperately wanted to cum, and so he began to focus on his own pleasure. He kept a firm grip of the boy's thighs, keeping them spread as far as they'd go as he fucked his cock in and out of his little lover. It didn't take long for him to shoot his seed deep inside of Roxas, but by the time he had, the blonde had cum twice more.  
Axel's orgasm was a hard one, because he all but collapsed onto Roxas, making the boy's cum stick to their both of their chests and stomachs.

Both of them panted, tired out.

Yes, Axel could get very used to this.

* * *

**Well. **

**That... I did not expect to write. Please leave a review if you liked it! (And possibly for more chapters in the future) If I do continue, it would mostly be about their sexual adventures.**

**Feel free to suggest some sexy situations to me, too. I'm always interested in what you guys want to see.**


End file.
